Friends, Foes, and the Legend of Serperiornite
by SmartyPants001
Summary: When a trainer named Maxwell shows up and challenges Ash to a battle, Ash can't say no. But things get complicated when the group realized that Maxwell is searching for Serperiornite, to find if his Serperior can mega evolve.
1. Chapter 1 - A Battle to Remember

**Author's Notes: Well, this is the first chapter of my first attempt at a non-crossover fanfiction. I hope it is at least somewhat adequate. Also, I've only watched season 1 of XY because it's the only one that's out on Netflix (I can't wait until season 2), so I'm not exactly up to date with the series.**

* * *

 _Chapter I: A Battle to Remember_

On the way to Ash's next gym battle in the Kalos Region, they've met a trainer named Maxwell, and he's challenged Ash to a battle.

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm not one to back down from a challenge."

"Yeah, that's Ash all right," Serena sighed.

"Does a two on two battle sound good?" Maxwell asked. He had brown hair and blue eyes, but the peculiar thing was that all of his clothing was green. He was wearing green sneakers, green pants, and a green, long-sleeved shirt with the words 'Save the Trees' printed on it in a slightly darker shade of green.

"Yes," Ash responded.

"Then I'll be the referee," Clemont stated, starting to walk up to the battlefield, but was stopped by his younger sister, Bonnie.

"Can I be referee?" she asked pleadingly.

Clemont sighed. "Yes, but make sure you're being fair to both sides, okay?"

"Okay big brother," she replied, sprinting to the middle of the battlefield. "Each trainer may use two pokémon. Battle begin!"

"All right Whimsicott, let's go!" Maxwell shouted.

"Fletchinder, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Since Whimsicott's a Grass-Fairy type, Fletchinder, a Fire-Flying type, has the advantage," Clemont said.

"You can make the first move, Ash," Maxwell said.

"Thank you. Fletchinder, use Flame Charge!" Ash exclaimed. Fletchinder lit itself on fire and flew down towards Whimsicott.

"Use Cotton Guard." Puffs of cotton appeared around Whimsicott and stuck to it. When Fletchinder impacted, it left an unscathed Whimsicott and a very confused looking Fletchinder.

"Fletch?" Fletchinder asked.

"Cott, whimsi sicott," Whimsicott responded, smirking.

Ash and Serena both gasped. "How is that Whimsicott barely damaged?" Serena asked Clemont.

"It's because that Cotton Guard raised Whimsicott's defense, and I'm willing to bet that that Whimsicott has a pretty high level," Clemont responded.

"You are absolutely correct," Maxwell said.

"Fletchinder! Use Razor Wind!" Ash commanded. Fletchinder nodded and flew up before performing the move.

"Whimsicott, use Moonblast."

Serena gasped. "His Whimsicott knows Moonblast?"

The beam pushed through each of the razors and impacted Fletchinder. "Fleeeeeetch!" it cried. The move had left a much weakened Fletchinder behind.

"Fletchinder! Are you okay?" Ash asked.

Fletchinder nodded. "Fletch."

"Great, now use Double Team!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Whimsicott, jump and use Energy Ball on each of them until you hit the right one!" Maxwell said.

Whimsicott did as commanded of it, and it worked. A ball of green energy hit the real Fletchinder, and it fell to the ground.

"Finish things off with Solar Beam!" Maxwell shouted.

"Another powerful move," Serena said.

"Yes," Clemont agreed, "that is one powerful Whimsicott."

Whimsicott started gathering solar energy, before letting it all out in a concentrated beam aimed at Fletchinder.

"Fletchinder, look out!" Ash yelled, but it was too late. Fletchinder was hit. When the dust cleared, it was revealed that Fletchinder had spirals in its eyes.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle," Bonnie said, "so Whimsicott is the winner."

"You did great, Fletchinder. Return," Ash said before returning Fletchinder to its pokéball.

"So Ash, who are you going to use next?" asked Maxwell.

Before Ash could answer, Pikachu ran up. "Pika! Pika pikachu! Pi pika pi!"

"You want to battle, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!"

"All right buddy, let's win this."

"Pika, pi pikachu!"

"So, you're choosing Pikachu. You know, you actually can't find Pikachu in the wild where I'm from," Maxwell stated.

"Really?" Ash asked. "Where are you from?"

"If you can beat Whimsicott, you'll find out. I'll go first this time. Whimsicott, use Energy Ball!"

"Whimsi, cott!" Whimsicott shouted, releasing the move.

"Not so fast. Deflect it with Iron Tail!"

"Pika, pika pikachu!" yelled Pikachu, knocking the energy back at Whimsicott.

"Whimsicott, jump!"

"Cott!" Whimsicott yelled as it jumped into the air, avoiding the Energy Ball.

"Now, use Solar Beam!"

"Whimsi," Whimsicott said.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika pika pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, releasing the move.

"Cott!" Whimsicott yelled, also releasing its move.

The two powerful moves collided, causing an explosion. Whimsicott was sure it had won, so it was very surprised when, the Thunderbolt came right at it, shocking the powerful pokémon. Whimsicott fell to the ground face-first.

"Whimsicott, are you okay? Can you still stand?" Maxwell asked.

"Whim!" Whimsicott jumped back up to its feet. It was a little scratched up from the fall and Thunderbolt, but otherwise it was fine.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted.

"Pika pika pi pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as it concentrated electrical energy onto the tip of its tail. It flipped and launched a sphere of electricity towards Whimsicott.

"Whimsicott, dodge it!" Maxwell yelled. Whimsicott tried to move, but couldn't; it was paralyzed. The Electro Ball hit Whimsicott square in the face, effectively knocking it out.

"Whimsicott is unable to battle," Bonnie shouted, "so Pikachu is the winner!"

"All right!" Ash exclaimed in a celebratory mood.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted right along with him.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Maxwell said, "That was quite impressive, being able to take out Whimsicott like that, but I still have one pokémon left, and I have no doubt in my mind that we'll be able to beat you. Serperior! Come on out!"

"Oh," Ash realized as Serperior exited its pokéball, "you're from Unova."

"Right," Maxwell said, "so, let's get this started."

"Great," Ash agreed, "Pikachu, let's start things off with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail glowed bright white as it started to bear down on Serperior.

"Use Coil, Serperior."

Serperior curled up and appeared to meditate. When the Iron Tail impacted, it did next to no damage.

"Huh?" Ash asked, "Why didn't it do anything?"

"Coil boosts attack, defense, and accuracy," Maxwell explained, "so trying to dodge my next attack won't do you any good. Use Leaf Blade!"

Serperior immediately popped out of its meditation state and hit Pikachu so quickly that neither Ash, Pikachu, nor any of the spectators registered what happened until after Pikachu had been launched into the air by the sheer power of the attack.

Once Pikachu realized what was going on, he yelled "Pika!" and flipped over so he landed on his feet.

"All right Pikachu, use Electro Ball."

Pikachu launched the sphere of electricity at Serperior, but Maxwell had other plans.

"Serperior, dodge it!"

And it did. At speeds up to fifty meters per second. So fast that it left an after-image and appeared to teleport. This left Pikachu severely confused. Where had it gone?

The answer: behind him. "Serperior," Maxwell shouted, "Use Frenzy Plant!"

Serperior stuck its tail in the ground, and roots began to spread rapidly towards the mouse pokémon.

"Pikachu, look out!" Ash yelled, but it was no use; the roots had already reached and entangled Pikachu.

"Pika!"

 _How do we get out of this_ Ash thought, then it hit him. "Pikachu, shock the roots with Thunderbolt!"

Both Maxwell and Serperior's eyes widened when they realized what was about to happen. The transfer of electrons went through the roots and shocked Serperior, causing it to retract its roots.

Both Serperior and Pikachu were severely damaged, and it seemed that one more move would on either side would decide the battle.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

"Counter it with Giga Drain!" Maxwell shouted.

"Pika pika..."

"Ser, serperior!"

Quick Attack impacted Serperior at the same time that Serperior took some of Pikachu's health. This, of course, caused an explosion, and when the dust cleared, both pokémon were unconscious.

"Both pokémon are unable to battle," Bonnie shouted, "so the battle is a draw!"

"You battled well, Serperior," Maxwell said, scratching Serperior's chin.

"You did great, Pikachu," Ash said, hugging said pokémon.

Maxwell walked up to Ash. "That was a great battle, we should have one again someti-" He was cut off by his stomach growling. He chuckled, "I guess I forget to eat anything today yet."

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Clemont asked. "We were just about to have it before you showed up."

"Yeah, lunch sounds good right about now."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, that was the first chapter. Also, I've decided to only work on one fanfic at a time, so the order goes like this:**

 **1\. This Fanfic**

 **2\. This Fanfic's Sequel (I haven't thought of a title for it yet)**

 **3\. Percy Jackson: Demigod, Hero, Wanted by SHEILD?**

 **4\. Percy Jackson: Demigod, Hero, Wanted by SHEILD?'s Sequel (Again, I haven't thought of a title)**

 **5\. Into another world (An update is long overdue)**

 **6\. A Multi-Universal Adventure**

 **As always, I'm SmartyPants001, Allons-y!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Introductions

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the shorter chapter. Just consider it an exposition chapter. Anyway, let's get started. Please Review!**

* * *

 _Chapter II: Introductions_

The group had settled down for lunch, courtesy of Clemont, while discussing Maxwell's reasons of coming to Kalos.

"Wow, Clemont," Maxwell said, "this is some of the best food I've ever tasted."

"Thank you," Clemont responded, "But if you don't mind me asking, why did you come to Kalos all the way from Unova."

"Well, I specialize in Grass type pokémon, so…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the pokémon were also having lunch, and Serperior, Whimsicott, Fletchinder, and Pikachu were discussing the battle.

"That was definitely a fun battle," Whimsicott said.

"Easy for you to say," Fletchinder said back, "you kicked my tail."

"Did you guys see the end of the battle?" Pikachu asked.

"No, why?" Whimsicott asked.

"Pikachu and I knocked each other out," Serperior said.

"Really?" Fletchinder asked, "The battle ended in a tie?"

"Yeah!" Pikachu exclaimed, "I used Quick Attack and Serperior used Giga Drain, and we knocked each other out."

"Hey guys," Whimsicott said, "is it just me, or are those two sitting very close together?" She pointed at Frokie and Fennekin.

"They are," Pikachu said. "They both have crushes on each other, but neither of them have the courage to admit it to the other."

"I think it's cute," Serperior said, "and you know, pokémon tend to reflect their trainers."

This got both Fletchinder and Pikachu's attention. "So, what you're saying is, Ash and Serena…" Serperior's smirk answered his question for him.

"Whimsicott and I have a knack for figuring this stuff out," Serperior elaborated. "It appears that Serena has an extreme crush on Ash at the least, and Ash is too dense to notice."

"Wow," was all Pikachu could say.

* * *

 _I wonder what their talking about_ thought Serena.

"…so I originally came here to study Grass types only found in Kalos," Maxwell explained, "and brought three of my pokémon with me. However, when I was visiting Professor Sycamore…"

* * *

 _"_ _Hello there, Maxwell," the professor greeted him. "Professor Juniper told me that you would be coming. I hear that you're studying Grass types."_

 _"_ _Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you," responded Maxwell._

 _"_ _The pleasure's mine," Sycamore replied._

 _"_ _Anyway, if I may ask, what are you researching?"_

 _"_ _Ah, I, along with my assistants, are researching a stage of evolution after a pokémon's final stage, called mega evolution. Only certain pokémon are able to do it, but we know it's possible through a strong bond between pokémon and trainer and two special stones."_

 _"_ _Hmm, could my Serperior mega evolve?"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure. There are legends of mega evolution stones for all of the starters, hidden throughout the Kalos Region. If you get close to Serperiornite, your Serperior should realize it. Here, I can give you one of the two stones, a keystone." The professor handed Maxwell a stone with a helix design on it._

 _Maxwell's eyes widened. "You're giving this to me? Thank you!"_

 _Sycamore chuckled. "You're quite welcome."_

 _"_ _I'm going to look for Serperiornite, and catch and study as many Grass types as I can along the way!"_

 _"_ _Good luck!"_

 _"_ _Thanks!" Maxwell said, running out the door._

* * *

"…so here I am now," Maxwell finished.

"Well, that is an interesting st-" Clemont started, but was interrupted by his sister giggling. "Bonnie, why are you laughing?"

Everyone turned to Bonnie, who was currently being licked by Maxwell's Deerling.

"Gah, ha no stop! It tickles!" Bonnie yelled.

This got everyone laughing. Once Deerling noticed, it dashed off behind a tree, yelling "Deer!"

"Aww," Bonnie complained.

"Deerling can be a bit shy when it gets too much attention," Maxwell explained. "Anyway, I should probably get back to searching for Serperiornite."

"Do you want some help?" asked Ash and Serena simultaneously.

"I guess I could use some help with finding it," Maxwell said.

Serperior took notice of Ash and Serena simultaneously asking if Maxwell wanted help. Turning to the other three pokémon it was having a conversation with, he said, "Yep, that proves it. They're meant for each other."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Again, I apologize for the short chapter. This story's sequel (still haven't thought of a name), is going to be an AshxSerena story, so that's why there's a little armorshipping and FrokiexFennekin in this chapter. As always, I'm SmartyPants001, Allons-y!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Searching and Excitement

**Author's Notes: 3.14159265358979323... Happy Pi day everyone! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter III: Searching and Unexpected Excitement_

While Maxwell and the others were talking, unbeknownst to any of them, they were being watched by a trio of villains, at least, that's what they considered themselves. In reality, they were more of a minor annoyance. Anyway one of them, a man with straight blue hair, spoke.

"Well, it looks like the twerp's got a new twerpish friend."

"Yes," replied a woman with very long, red hair, "and his Serperior's extremely powerful!"

"If we can get it to the boss," piped in another, a Meowth, "we'll get promoted for sure!"

"I can see it now," said the woman, fantasizing about practically swimming in money.

"Jessie," the man interrupted her fantasies, "I hear them talking about something else."

"What is it, James?"

They listened for a few minutes before grinning evilly.

"Is that the term 'mega evolution' I hear?" James asked.

"They'll be in for a mega surprise when we swipe that Serperior," Meowth said. "And the twerp's pikachu too! And I've got the perfect plan." He turned to his companions and whispered his plan to them.

A cyan pokémon jumped out of its pokéball and started to say, "Wob-" before being cut off by the quite comical scene of Jessie shoving her pokémon back into the ball it came out of.

Jessie sighed before they all chuckled and sank into the bushes.

* * *

Back with Maxwell and the others, a few hours have passed since they began their search for Serperiornite.

"So, do you have any idea of where to look?" Clemont asked.

"Sort of," Maxwell replied. "The stone would probably be in a place where Serperior would thrive. So think forest."

"Well, that doesn't narrow it down much," Clemont responded. "Kalos has a lot of forests."

"Well, there would have to be a lot of vegetation. And by a lot I mean at least a centimeter of vegetation on the ground."

Just as Maxwell said that, they walked into a forest that had a little over a centimeter of vegetation on the ground.

Noticing this, Ash spoke up: "Well, that's convenient."

"Maybe because some lazy author decided to just put it here," Serperior said in its own language, looking up at the sky.

"Uh, Serperior, who are you talking to?" Pikachu asked.

Just then, a voice echoed through the two pokémon's heads: "Woah, Serperior! That was uncalled for! You can't just break the fourth wall like that."

"You're the one making me say this," Serperior responded.

"Of course, I'm the author. I control what happens in this universe, and my own fanfiction section of the multiverse. But I am not lazy."

"Uh, Mr. Author?" Pikachu asked. "What's going on? We're in a fanfiction?"

"Great, now the mouse is putting more strain on the fourth wall. Serperior, what have you done!?"

"I'm still calling you lazy."

"I've only seen season one and I don't think that there's any forest like the one Maxwell mentioned. Do you want to mega evolve?"

"Yes."

"Then stop breaking the fourth wall and let me write."

Serperior didn't say anything.

"Good, now, where was I?"

* * *

"Who were you guys talking to?" Serena asked the two pokémon.

"Ser, Serperior"

"Pika"

Their tones made it seem okay, so Serena just shrugged it off, deciding instead to pick up her pace and walk with Ash and the others. "So, where do you think it is?" She asked.

"First, I have to figure out where we are," Maxwell stated. "Does anyone have a map?"

Serena pulled out her pink tablet. "Can I please see that quickly?" Maxwell asked, and Serena gave him the tablet. Opening the map, Maxwell's face fell. He sighed. "The forest is, at its thinnest, five kilometers across. I'd say that we have a solid day before Serperior would start acting strangely. Besides, it's getting dark; we should set up camp."

Clemont, looking up at the sky – or at least what they could see of it through the trees – agreed, and decided to get the food out. Bonnie, being the hyperactive girl she always is suggested that they let all their pokémon out so that they could play with them.

"I think that that's a great idea, Bonnie," Maxwell replied to her request. "In fact, I don't think Deerling had a chance to meet the other pokémon yet: she was hiding."

"Now you just have to let Deerling out to play!" Bonnie said in a slightly complaining voice.

"Of course," Maxwell said, but you should probably let everyone else out first."

They complied. Ash sent out Frokie, Hawlucha, Fletchinder, and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. Serena let out Fennekin and Pancham. Clemont let Chespin, Bunnelby, and Luxio out of their pokéballs, and Bonnie opened her satchel for Dedenne to come out. Maxwell allowed Serperior and Whimsicott out.

The pokémon started socializing, but they became confused that Maxwell was holding another pokéball, tilting their heads.

"Now guys," Maxwell started, and Whimsicott sighed, knowing what it would have to do, "my Deerling is a bit shy, so try not to overwhelm it."

With that, Maxwell opened the pokéball.

"Oh come on," Chespin complained, "how shy could Deerling be?"

"Very, very shy," Serperior responded.

Deerling came out of its pokéball, and the first thing she registered was that there were twelve faces looking at her. She immediately ran and yelled, "Ack!" attempting to hide behind a tree.

She was stopped, however, by Whimsicott, who was dragging Deerling back towards the group. "Come on, Deerling," Whimsicott said while sighing. "You can't act this shy all the time. You need to socialize."

Deerling didn't say anything, but attempted to run, to no avail. "Why don't you go talk to that fennekin over there?" Meanwhile, Whimsicott shot a look over at Fennekin that read: "Get over here or I'll Moon Blast you to the Moon."

Fennekin, getting the hint, walked over to where the struggling deer was and introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Fennekin."

Deerling wouldn't have been able to respond even if she wanted to; she, along with Whimsicott, were knocked off their feet in an explosion, throwing smoke everywhere. After a couple wheezes, Pikachu asked if everyone was all right. After getting an affirmative, the yellow mouse turned to face the three invaders, who he knew all too well.

"Prepare for trouble-"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

The rocket trio dodged and shouted, "How dare you interrupt our perfectly perfect motto!"

"Whimsicott, blast them to the Moon," Maxwell commanded, and Whimsicott complied happily, using Moon Blast. The trio of not-so-villainous villains were sent flying.

"We didn't get to do anything," James complained.

"At least you to got lines!" Meowth replied.

"We're blasting off again!" The three of them yelled.

"Well, that was a bit of excitement," Maxwell said.

Anyway, they returned their pokémon and had dinner, eventually filling off to bed. Well, except for Maxwell, Serperior, Whimsicott, and Deerling.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: As you can probably see, I don't have any set schedule for updating, so timing will be erratic. Other than that, I don't really have much to say other than hope you enjoyed! I'm SmartyPants001, Allons-y!**


End file.
